


Dumb Dumb

by jeolchin612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolchin612/pseuds/jeolchin612
Summary: Sehun woke up after hearing whimpers on the left side of his bed, realized that he was not alone in his own room. He moved his head and confirmed that the one who was creating the noise was Baekhyun, who was sleeping like a puppy.





	Dumb Dumb

Sehun woke up after hearing whimpers on the left side of his bed, realized that he was not alone in his own room. He moved his head and confirmed that the one who was creating the noise was Baekhyun, who was sleeping like a puppy.

He moved his right arm to reach his phone that was on the side table, checked the time. 9AM. He put his phone back and looked at Baekhyun again, before deciding to leave the bed. He moved slowly so that the older will not be disturbed in his deep slumber. After successfully getting up, he walked towards the bathroom.

He left his room and went to the kitchen where he smells something delicious.

"Good morning, Kyungsoo hyung," he said then sat comfortably on the chair, fixing his hair that was still wet.

"Oh, you're awake. Good morning," Kyungsoo smiled. "Let me just prepare the food." He turned his back again to remove the pot from the stove.

"Need some help, hyung?"

"No need. Just sit there. Where's Baekhyun, anyway?"

"In my room. Sleeping."

"Baekhyun is sleeping in your room? That's why he's not answering my call." Chanyeol appeared. "Good morning, Kyungsoo-yah."

"Good morning." Kyungsoo greeted back. "Why are you calling him?"

"Ah. He asked me to call him in case he doesn't hear his alarm. I called him for 30 minutes but he's not answering so I gave up and went here instead. I wonder why he wants to wake up early today."

"Oh. When I wake up I saw him on the living room downstairs and asked me if I'm going to cook for Sehun today. I said I'm going to cook for us all. So he followed me here upstairs and helped me somehow. But he said he's going to wake you up, Sehun." Kyungsoo said.

"Oh. I don't know. I woke up because he's whimpering beside me. You know, he always makes noises like that. I don't want to wake him up so I left the room. Looks like he needs plenty of sleep." Sehun answered.

"But I think we need to wake him up soon because we're going to eat now," Kyungsoo said while getting the plates.

"I'll help you set the table, Soo. Sehun, wake them up now." Chanyeol said.

"Yeah." Sehun stood up but smirked at Chanyeol before leaving the kitchen.

 

After waking other members, Sehun went to his room to wake Baekhyun up. He opened the door and saw that he was still comfortably sleeping. He walked towards the bed and sat, nudged Baekhyun's shoulder lightly.

"Hyung, time to wake up now." Sehun whispered. Baekhyun just hummed. "Hyung." He nudged him more.

Baekhyun hummed again and soon wrapped his arms to Sehun's waist. The latter stiffened after Baekhyun moved closer to his body.

Sehun looked at Baekhyun, who was smiling while sleeping and hugging his waist as if he's his big teddy bear. He sighed and nudged him again. "Hyung, I'm hungry. Wake up so we can eat."

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, seeing Sehun who was looking at him. He smiled and closed his eyes again. "Good morning, Sehunie." He hugged his waist more.

"Good morning, hyung." Sehun smiled. Let's get up now. I'm hungry."

"Give me a minute. Gonna wash my face first. You didn't remove my toothbrush in the toilet, right?" Baekhyun asked. Sehun shook his head no. "Great. Go ahead. I'll follow."

 

When Sehun got to the kitchen, all of the other members started eating already. Minseok saw Sehun and moved. "Where's Baekhyun?" he asked.

"Here. Good morning!" A cheerful Baekhyun appeared and walked towards Sehun's side. They sat beside each other and Baekhyun started to eat.

"Good morning. Why are you in Sehun's room?" Junmyeon asked. Other members also looked at him while Sehun kept on eating.

"Oh. I woke up early today and I saw Kyungsoo. I asked him if he's going to cook something for Sehunie, so I followed him here. I was about to wake Sehunie up but when I saw him peacefully sleeping, I felt sleepy, too. So I ended up sleeping next to him." Baekhyun answered then went back to eating again.

"Why did you wake up early anyway? We don't have a schedule for today." Jongdae said.

"I just feel like it." He chuckled. 

"That's why you asked me to call you? Wow, I woke up early just to call you." Chanyeol said.

"But you said you really want to wake up early today because you want to help Kyu-" Baekhyun was cut off by Chanyeol by shoving him a piece of the pancake.

"Tasty, isn't it? Kyungsoo's cooking is the best." Chanyeol said.

 

After the hearty breakfast, Chanyeol volunteered to wash the dishes. Kyungsoo smiled at him before leaving the kitchen. Sehun, after seeing what happened, stayed on the kitchen and helped Chanyeol.

"You know, hyung, why don't you give it a try?" Sehun asked.

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol asked back.

"Don't pretend that you don't know, hyung. We both know you like Soo hyung." Sehun smirked.

Chanyeol, sighed. "I wish I could. I really wish I could, Sehunie."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't like me. I mean, yes he likes me, but not the romantic way." Chanyeol said, eyes still on the dishes.

Sehun sighed as well. "You're really dumb, hyung." He whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing." He shook his head.

"Anyways, stop this talk about me. Let's talk about you." Chanyeol smirked. "What's going on between you and Baekhyun?"

Sehun stopped drying the plate he was holding and looked at Chanyeol, confused. "Me and Baekhyun?"

"Oh no, don't play dumb, Sehun. There's something going on with you two."

Sehun looked at Chanyeol, more confused. "I really don't know, hyung. Yes, Baekhyun hyung is sweet and clingy at me these past few months, but, I think it's his nature? He's been like that with the other members as well, isn't he?"

Chanyeol just looked at him, scanning Sehun's reaction if he was pretending or not.

"Hyung?" Sehun asked when Chanyeol is not responding.

"Ah. Yeah. Yeah." He chuckled. "He's been like that. So stupid of me to think there's something going on now."

"Baekhyun hyung's a great hyung, you know." Sehun smiled. Chanyeol looked at him. "Oh! Don't get me wrong, hyung! I love all of my hyungs because all of you take care of me. All of you love me. I'm really thankful." Sehun bowed down his head and smiled shyly. "But, Baekhyun hyung is somehow special to me."

"Oh. He is?" Chanyeol smiled.

"Yeah. He knows when I'm scared. He knows when I'm anxious. He knows when I'm happy. He knows when I'm sad. He knows when I need to be alone. He knows when I need help. He basically knows everything about me. I am really surprised that he understands me even if most of these years me and Junmyeon hyung shared the same room. I just... I just find him amazing, you know? Maybe because we have the same blood type?"

"Again, with that blood type thing." Chanyeol laughed. "But seriously, he's really a dependable guy. You see, he and Kyungsoo are best friends yet he never told Kyungsoo about my feelings. But, the downside of it, he keeps torturing me because he knows my little secret.

"Hyung, it's not a little secret. Everyone knows, except Kyungsoo hyung." Sehun laughed a bit seeing Chanyeol's reaction.

"Oh no. All of you are going to torture me, too." Chanyeol ruffled his hair out of frustration.

"It's okay, hyung. I think they are more frustrated that you and Kyungsoo hyung are still not together."

"What? Agh!" Chanyeol shouted when the plate shattered and cut his pointer finger.

"Oh, no. Hyung!" Sehun said, worried. "Wait, let me get the first aid kit!"

"What's happening here?" Kyungsoo asked, still panting as he rushed from the first floor.

"Uh, I'm just clumsy, Kyungsoo-yah." Chanyeol nervously answered. "I'm fine."

"Let me see that." Kyungsoo walked towards Chanyeol and held his right hand. Too much blood is flowing from his fingers.

"It will be fine, Soo. It's okay." Chanyeol said.

"No, it's not." Kyungsoo frowned. "This is deep, Chanyeol-ah."

"Aid will help. I'll just wait for Sehunie."

Sehun came back with the first aid kit, saw Kyungsoo who was still holding Chanyeol's hand lightly.

"Thanks, Sehun. I can handle this." Kyungsoo said.

"Oh, okay, hyung." Sehun nodded. "Chanyeol, hyung, I'll leave now. I forgot I need to talk to Jongin hyung about the practice."

"Okay. Thanks, Sehun." Chanyeol sighed, realizing that he was alone with Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin removed his earphones when he realized that someone was knocking on his door. He stood up and opened it.

"Oh, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Chanyeol hyung cut himself because he accidentally dropped the plate," Sehun said. Jongin's face turned from confused to worried. "Don't worry, Kyungsoo's there to help."

"Oh, that's why you left." Jongin chucked. "It's about time, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's so frustrating to see them pining with each other, and they're both dumb to realize that they like each other."

"Sometimes, I really want to interfere so that their feelings will be revealed, but, I realized I should let them. They're grown-ups, anyway." Jongin said. "Why are you here, though? Just to talk about Chanyeol hyung and Kyungsoo hyung? Why are you not with Baekhyun hyung?"

Sehun confusedly looked at him. "Why should I be with Baekhyun hyung?"

Jongin confusedly looked at him as well. "Because you're close with each other?"

"But we're close, too."

"But not as close like you and Baekhyung hyung, though."

They both went silent. All can hear was the low sound of Tempo on the background. But, Sehun cut the silence.

"Chanyeol hyung thinks there's something going on with me and Baekhyun hyung." Sehun confessed.

"I thought so, too," Jongin confessed, too. Leaving Sehun more confused.

"What? Do you think the others think of it, too?"

"Positive." Jongin nodded.

"Why?" Sehun asked.

Jongin stood up from his chair and sat next to Sehun on the bed. He rested his head to the headboard and looked at Sehun. "You really don't have an idea?"

Sehun shook his head. "I really don't. Tell me what's happening."

Jongin sighed. "Look, I'm not gonna say anything. You should figure it out yourself."

Sehun frowned. "What the hell, hyung?"

"Hey, watch your words. But seriously, I'm not gonna tell what I always see. But one thing I can advise you is that, be honest to your feelings. Seems like you're oblivious to your own feelings, too."

Sehun kept quiet and just looked at Jongin. The latter laughed a bit and patted Sehun's head.

"You're a grown-up man now, Sehun. You can do this. Now leave my room because I want to sleep."

 

Sehun became more confused as to what Jongin said. He sat on the sofa with deep thoughts in his head.

"Huh? What are you doing here, Sehunie?" Junmyeon asked as he saw the younger sitting on the sofa.

"Nothing, hyung. I'm just confused." Sehun said, frustrated.

"Confused about what? You know you can always tell me anything, right?" Junmyeon smiled at him. Sehun nodded. "Should we talk in my room instead?" Sehun nodded again and followed Junmyeon towards his room.

 

Sehun relaxed on Junmyeon's couch while Junmyeon sat on his own bed, looking at Sehun. "Now, tell me what's bothering you."

"Earlier, I had a talk with Chanyeol hyung and Jongin hyung. They told me they thought there's something going on between me and Baekhyun hyung."

"Oh," Junmyeon said.

"Don't tell me..."

"Look, Sehun." Junmyeon cut him off. "I knew you longer than Baekhyun so I think you're really confused right now. You looked up at him like he's really an amazing hyung, right? He's really amazing, though. But, have you ever crossed your mind about your feelings towards him? Like... uhh... a little crush, perhaps?"

Sehun blushed and bowed down his head. "I-it's not just a crush, hyung." He finally admitted.

Junmyeon smiled and walked towards the younger. "Then, why are you confused?"

"Because they think Baekhyun hyung likes me. I don't think so. He's just like that, right? I mean, he's clingy and sweet and understanding and cheerful and caring, but he's like that with all of us. I'm not that special."

Junmyeon patted his shoulder. "I think you should see that by yourself."

 

\---

After the talk with the other members, Sehun began to be distant with Baekhyun. These past few weeks, he couldn't concentrate either. That's why their manager gave them some time to cool off their minds and body.

While the other members still eating their dinner that was cooked by Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, Sehun decided to go to his room to rest. He was surprised that Baekhyun was still there, sitting on the left side of the bed. The latter looked at him and smiled. "Sehunie"

Sehun nervously walked towards the bed and sat on the other side.

"Where were you?" Baekhyun asked.

"Uh, I just finished eating with the other hyungs, had some amazing conversation with them," Sehun explained.

"Oh, it's nice, isn't it? Having no schedule today so we can easily talk and bond to the other members about everything besides work."

"Yeah." Sehun said. "Why are you here, anyway?" He asked and looked at Baekhyun.

"Oh, do you want your privacy now? I'll leave then." Baekhyun slightly moved and was about to get up when Sehun grabbed his hand and stopped him from leaving.

"Ah, no. I was just wondering why are you not there with them. I didn't notice you sneaked out." Sehun nervously said. Still holding Baekhyun's hand.

"Ah. That. It's because I want to talk to you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Awkwardness filled Sehun's room. The deafening silence made Sehun anxious.

"Uhm, is it okay to stay here with you? It's okay if you don't want to. I'm invading your privacy anyway." Baekhyun chuckled.

"It's okay, hyung." Sehun answered.

Baekhyun looked at him, Sehun nervously avoiding his gaze.

"Why are you nervous, Sehunie?"

"Huh? I'm not." Sehun lied.

"Stop lying. I can sense you." Baekhyun smiled

Sehun realized that he didn't let go of Baekhyun's hand after he felt the latter's hand holding him tight. He was about to let go when Baekhyun held it tighter.

"Hyung..." Sehun said.

"What's bothering you?" Baekhyun seriously asked.

They both stared at each other. Sehun was so nervous and he didn't know what to say. Little did he know, Baekhyun's other hand was wiping the tears running on his face.

"Why are you crying, Sehunie?" Baekhyun asked worriedly.

Sehun looked at him guiltily. After weeks of avoiding Baekhyun, he was still taking care of him.

"I'm sorry, hyung."

"Huh? For what?"

"I avoided you these past few weeks. I'm really sorry." Sehun tried to hold back his tears once more.

Baekhyun looked at him and smiled sweetly. "It's okay, Sehunie. I know you needed your time that's why I didn't bother you, either." He gently ruffled the younger's hair.

"Why are you so nice to me, hyung? Why?"

"Because you're my dongsaeng. My precious maknae." Baekhyun smiled again.

Sehun's expression changed from being frustrated to hurt. He knew it. Baekhyun and himself will never have a romantic relationship. Baekhyun only sees him as his brother. He bowed down his head to hide his tears. He couldn't hold back anymore.

"My precious Sehunie." Baekhyun continued. "I am like this because you're my precious Sehunie."

Sehun looked up, didn't care about his tears flowing down his cheeks. He looked at Baekhyun's face, saw his sweet smile and eyes full of emotions that he didn't know.

Baekhyun gently wiped Sehun's tears again and kissed his forehead, leaving the latter in utter shock. "I'm sorry, I was too coward to confess." He chuckled.  
"I've loved you for years now. I thought I just liked you because you're a precious maknae, but it grew stronger. My feelings grew stronger.

I started to turn my attention to the other members because I was so scared of my own feelings. I started to be sweet and clingy to them so that you can see that I'm like that with everyone. And I'm thankful because I got closer with everyone.

But, I realized that I am always missing you and told myself, 'Fuck, Byun. Get your man', so I decided to be more clingy and attentive when it comes to you.

I love you. I've been hiding this for years but I can't hide anymore. You're my precious Sehunie, and forever will be." Baekhyun confessed. "Ugh, why are my tears coming out? Haha." He jokingly said as he tried to wipe his own tears.

Sehun stopped him and cupped his face. Baekhyun's eyes grew bigger. Then, the next thing he knew was Sehun's lips are on his, the younger kissing him gently, kissing him with longing, kissing him with relief, kissing him with full of love. Baekhyun sobbed as Sehun continued to kiss him.

"I never imagined that this day would come," Sehun said.

"So do I," Baekhyun replied, still wiping his tears.

"I am so stupid. Here I am, being miserable because I thought you just see me as a younger brother, not knowing that you've been holding back for years now. I'm really sorry." Sehun caressed Baekhyun's face.

"I'm sorry that I confused you, too. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We're okay. We got each other now, right?" Sehun smiled.

"Right." Baekhyun smiled.

They looked at each other and smiled, Baekhyun cut the distance between them and kissed Sehun. Sehun smiled and happily kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another SeBaek fic! YAAAY  
> I've been feeling lonely lately that's why I decided to write. I'm a frustrated writer anyway so...  
> I hope you enjoy this one.  
> Have a great day!
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo


End file.
